


Sing, oh Muse, of Hot Boys

by Kiiratam



Series: Pyrrha's Request [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Pyrrha has a mighty need for something only Blake can give her.Takes place between volumes 2 and 3, shortly afterInvocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Pyrrha's Request [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Sing, oh Muse, of Hot Boys

_Dewfall took a deep breath, and stepped out of the shadows of the tree. Into the gloaming light of the clearing, and into the awareness of Radiant Blossom._

  
_For all that she was a giantess of a woman, her reflexes were not to be discounted. Blossom fell into a lightfooted defensive stance, scanning the rest of the trees for more of Dewfall's clan._

  
_Seeking to reassure her counterpart, Dewfall spread her hands. "I came alone, as your letter requested. Alone and unarmed. I am here to talk peace between my clan and your school."_

  
_Blossom straightened out of her stance, fixing Dewfall with a piercing look. "Unarmed? I wrote no such thing."_

  
_"No, but your messenger was very insistent on that point. I thought it odd that you did not include it in the letter, but for the sake of my people and yours, I did it."_

  
_Her opponent's eyes widened, and she leapt forward, shouting, "Ware!"_

  
_-As the ground erupted with porcelain-masked killers._

* * *

  
Blake's scroll chimed, and she unrolled it, hoping it wasn't anything important so she could get back to _Knight-Errants of Passion_.

  
< **Pyrrha** : Are you alone?>

  
Blinking at her scroll, Blake tried to decide how even to respond to that. Before she could type anything, though-

  
< **Pyrrha** : Sorry, that came out wrong.>

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. It's Pyrrha, she doesn't always pick the best words._

  
< **Pyrrha** : I have something I'd like to ask you in private. Is now a good time? It isn't urgent, or even important, really.>

  
< **Me** : Sure. I'm just reading in bed.>

  
Blake found a bookmark, and marked her place with some reluctance. It was just getting good. Everything had been set up, so now it was just getting Dewfall and Radiant Blossom to team up, dismantle the conspiracy, and fall desperately in love along the way. Hopefully they'd both survive to the end. Blake was pretty sure they would; the book had been more 'and then they punched happily ever after' and less looming tragedy.

  
There was knock on the door, and Blake was pretty sure she'd locked it, because she wasn't sure if her reading was going to turn into a mid-afternoon nap. Especially given how poorly she'd been sleeping. She rolled off of her bed, checked her bow, and walked over to the door to let Pyrrha in.

  
Blake pulled the door open, and a very red-faced Pyrrha was standing there. Twisting her fingers on the hem of her jacket, and her eyes firmly fixed at knee level.

  
_I don't think she was this embarrassed when we played strip poker._

  
"Come in...?" Blake took a few steps back, to give Pyrrha room to enter.

  
_Why me? Yang knows how to talk to people, break the ice, get people to relax. And her and Pyrrha already have private talks._

  
_Unless this is about Yang._

  
_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous-_

  
Pyrrha closed the door behind her, and flicked her eyes up to Blake's face momentarily. And then back down, her face still doing her best to match her hair. "I, um, had a favor to ask."

  
"Oh. Um." Blake swallowed. Pyrrha's nervousness seemed to be contagious. "Want to sit down?" She gestured at her bed, mainly because using the desk chairs felt way too formal.

  
Nodding, Pyrrha waited for Blake to sit, and then sat over an arm's length away, fingers twitching as she re-adjusted her skirt.

  
_I'm so bad at this._

  
_What do I even say? I don't know what's wrong, or the reason she came to me, and even if it is about Yang, what could it be?_

  
_'Help, I'm in love with Yang, and I need your help to ask her out?'_

  
_'Yang and I have been seeing each other, and I can't lie to you anymore?'_

  
_'I'm in love with Jaune, but I also think I'm in love with Yang, and I don't know what to do?'_

  
_'Jaune's crushing on Yang now, and I'm afraid she'll encourage him, and I'll lose him?'_

  
_'Yang and I went to the basement the other night, and-'_

  
Blake gave up on letting Pyrrha speak first, since she seemed perfectly content to just sit in this _incredibly awkward_ silence. "So... how can I help?"

  
Pyrrha had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak. "I, um. Uh. So, you know how you, uh-" She waved her hands in a vague attempt to help make her point. Whatever that was. And somehow managed to blush harder.

  
Reaching out, Blake patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Pyrrha." She left her hand in place, hoping that it would give Pyrrha an anchor point.

  
Sighing, Pyrrha hugged her legs to her chest. "Sorry." She did something similar to Blake's breathing trick, in-hold-out-hold, and met Blake's eyes. "Can you write something for me?" And immediately dropped her eyes again, nearly burying her face in her knees.

  
_Oh._

  
_What could possibly-_

  
_Oh._

  
Blake had a few possibilities in mind. "Like, romantic poetry?"

  
Pyrrha shook her head.

  
_Oh._

  
"Erotica?"

  
Pyrrha nodded.

  
Blake had not expected to be dealing with this today. "I do have a lot of books that I don't think you've borrowed. Unless you read the ones Nora borrows."

  
Swallowing, Pyrrha managed to lift her face a bit. "I, um, had a very specific thing in mind, and-" She pushed her legs back down to the floor, smoothing out her skirt. "I trust you to do it." And the words all spilled out in a rush now. "Because Yang said you wrote all kinds of things, like you wrote some erotica about your characters in Ruby's F&F game, and Yang told me that she really liked it, and she let me read it, and I hope you don't mind that Yang shared it, and it's kind of exactly what I need because-" Pyrrha paused, took a breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just throwing all of this at you."

  
Squeezing her friend's shoulder, Blake said, "That's okay." Because despite the awkwardness, the fact that Pyrrha trusted her enough to ask... "Do you want to tell me your idea?" Blake was willing to give it a try, even if it was really weird.

  
"Something like the story with Orlando and Furioso. That time period, I mean. Two cute boys meet in a tavern, and- um... You know."

  
_It didn't sound that weird yet._

  
She tried to pull more details out. "What are the characters like? Are they fortress delvers? Soldiers? Ordinary people?"

  
"Um, adventurers. One's a squire to a famous knight, and the other is an um, kind of like Orlando?"

  
Blake wasn't sure how to take that. "A mage? On the run from the inquisition? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

  
Pyrrha tugged on the end of her ponytail. "...Kind of a-" She gestured aimlessly with her other hand, trying and failing to find the right word.

  
"A very sexually open person?"

  
And Pyrrha was back to being non-verbal and just nodding.

  
"And he seduces the squire?"

  
More nodding.

  
It was pretty similar to the smut Blake had shared with Yang, so she understood why Pyrrha thought she could do it. "Did you have any idea what either of them look like?" Hopefully Pyrrha wouldn't resort to charades.

  
"Um, blue eyes you could just drown in. On both of them. It's what gets them talking."

  
Blake pulled out one of her notebooks, and started taking notes.

  
Pyrrha let her get everything down, and added, "And they both have messy hair, and they may not flaunt it, but they're both really well-muscled. They're both confident, and smart, even if they're a little unconventional in their thinking."

  
Nodding, Blake took that down. "Did you have names in mind?"

  
And from Pyrrha's blushing, she _definitely_ had names for them, but she still shook her head. Which made few things fall into place for Blake. Because she knew that Pyrrha had an **enormous** crush on Jaune. With his blue eyes, messy hair, unconventional thinking - and gear that matched the suggested load-out for a knight. 

  
Who else had blue eyes? Sun, obviously, but if anyone flaunted their muscles, it was Sun and his shirt aversion. Even if he did look nice in them.

  
Neptune, though... He fit the description Pyrrha had offered. Not that Blake had seen him hit on guys, but she also hadn't seen Jaune hit on guys. Though, given his attempts on Weiss, that was probably a mercy.

  
Blake put her pen down. "Okay, I think I have what I need."

  
Pyrrha turned to smile at her. Grabbing her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thanks, Blake."

  
The door opened.

  
After all these times, Blake was halfway through rolling her eyes when she realized that no Schnee sigh was forthcoming.

  
Instead, Yang was standing in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob. "Oh, um, sorry!" She looked between the two of them, toying with the strap of her bookbag. "Have, uh, either of you seen - Ruby? I'll just go check the common room!" She closed the door before either of them could get a word out.

  
Blake got to her feet, wanting to fix this before it got too far.

  
Pyrrha, well aware of what it looked like Yang had walked in on, said, maybe a little frantically, "We should go catch up with her." She stood up.

  
Nodding, Blake was already opening the door. She quick-stepped down the hallway, catching up and tapping Yang on the shoulder.

  
Yang turned to look at her, and Pyrrha hustling along behind her. "Blake! Hi! Pyrrha, hi! Sorry, I got out of class early and didn't think to mention it in team-chat." 

  
"That's okay." Blake showed Yang a thumbs-up, hidden from Pyrrha. "We were just talking about a story idea Pyrrha had."

  
Pyrrha caught up, and if she was too red-faced to actually say anything - probably afraid of having the details of that story shared out here in the hallway, where anyone could listen, she was at least nodding in support.

  
Glancing between them, Yang asked, "Oh?" She still had her weight shifted away from Blake, ready to leave.

  
Blake nodded. "It's got your favorite."

  
"Oh." Yang grinned. "Can I read it when you're done?"

  
Looking over her shoulder, Blake asked Pyrrha, "I, um, usually have Yang read my stuff. Do you mind?"

  
"That's fine! I don't want to get in the way of your usual process." Pyrrha smiled at the two of them, and glanced over her shoulder. "I, um, have to go, um, do homework, though. Let me know when it's done!" She waved and sped off towards her room.

  
Yang waited for JNPR's door to close, then blew out a breath.

  
Blake turned back to her. "Were you actually looking for Ruby?"

  
"Um." Yang put her hand behind her head. "Kind of? It can wait until dinner."

  
Leaning forward, Blake lowered her voice, speaking only for Yang's ears. "Good, because I _have_ to tell you about this story."


End file.
